


When You Think I'm Asleep

by misquotesandeighthnotes



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misquotesandeighthnotes/pseuds/misquotesandeighthnotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cophine being all cutesy in their shared apartment after all the DYAD stuff is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Think I'm Asleep

Delphine sat at her baby grand, the darkness around her cast out by the lamp that shone light over the music before her. Reaching up, she ran her fingers through her light bangs, tucking the long, wavy blonde locks behind the cartilage of ear. Her fingers paused momentarily on the golden hoop that hung from her lobe like the stars hung in the midnight sky. She thought of the day Cosima gifted the earrings to her and smiled.

Snapping back into reality, Delphine stared at the intricate sheet music, and carefully placed her fingers on the keys of the piano. As she processed the rhythm and the notes she was looking at, her long, skinny fingers moved across the keys, getting smoother with each musical phrase. Soon, they were gliding so smoothly that they seemed to be floating in the air.

Cosima sat in a wooden chair next to Delphine, watching her hands intently. She remembered how the fingers had given her so much pleasure the night before. She could almost feel them moving over her body like a ghost touch that would continue to linger for ages. A shiver ran up her spine, making her shake.

Cosima’s eyes gazed up from Delphine’s hands, and stopped at her face. Every feature on Delphine made her harder and harder to resist. Her skin was so smooth; Her cheekbones so defining; Her lips... well, let's just say those were magical.

Without skipping a beat, Delphine playfully asked, “What do you think you’re looking at, ma cherie?”

Cosima smiled, and her cheeks burned like a child who had been caught trying to steal a cookie before supper. She carefully contemplated her words before answering, “A mystery.” Delphine stopped playing and gave Cosima a questioning look. Cosima looked back and smiled, “Now keep playing, I love when you play this song.”

“No.” Delphine flashed her most devilish smirk and leaned over, rubbing her nose against Cosima’s.

“Pleeeeease,” Cosima begged as she leaned into Delphine and rested her head on her shoulder. “I really, really, really love this piece.” She flashed her best puppy-dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.

Delphine craned her neck and planted a kiss on Cosima’s forehead, just below her hairline. “Fine,” she exhaled.

Cosima, feeling accomplished, smiled and sat back into her chair. As Delphine played, Cosima continued to stare at her. She listened as the intensity of the music swelled, and thought of all the reasons she had fallen for the beautiful specimen that sat before her.

For starters, Delphine had the most attractive French accent Cosima had ever heard. She was caring, loving, incredibly smart, and had the most adorable way of getting ever-so-slightly jealous when another girl hit on Cosima. Then there were her breathtaking physical features. Delphine had shoulder length, wavy, blonde hair and the biggest and most beautiful hazel eyes known to man. She was tall and slender, with legs that went on for a mile. Cosima wondered if she had ever thought of modeling.

When she finished playing her song, Delphine reached over and grabbed Cosima’s hand. “Let’s go to bed, mon amour,” she suggested, standing up and trying to drag her lover behind her. Despite her best efforts, Cosima stayed firmly planted in the chair. 

“Cos. Bed. Now!” Delphine demanded, pulling slightly harder.

Cosima tugged back, and Delphine fell into her lap. The blonde giggled as she landed on Cosima, and felt a pair of arms wrap around her. “I’m happy here," Cosima said. "We can stay like this all night.” 

“Oui, this is nice... but the bed is nicer...” Delphine said as she leaned back into Cosima’s arms.

“But-”

“Cosima Niehaus! Get in the bed before I make you sleep in this chair!” Delphine commanded, all the while giggling.

“Yes, Ma’am,” She replied, saluting. “I’ve never seen you as a drill sergeant before. It’s kind of.... alluring.”

“I’ll show you something more alluring if you get in the bed.”

“Hmmmm...” Cosima pressed her lips against Delphine's and then stood up. “Consider me interested, babe.”

Delphine took hold of Cosima's hand and led her through the apartment. She pushed Cosima down onto the bed, and stripped herself of her clothing. Then, she untied the robe that Cosima had been lounging in since they woke up that morning.

The two women spent the night in a tangle of love and limbs. When they were finished making love, Cosima and Delphine laid cuddled up in the middle of their queen-sized bed. Delphine’s hand laid possessively across Cosima’s torso, and Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine's slender body.

“I’m glad you chose to come to bed." Delphine smiled.

“I’m glad you made me come to bed.” Cosima retorted.

“Hmmmm,” Delphine mumbled. “You, mon amour, are very cheeky.”

“I’m very a lot of things.” Cosima replied, shooting up an eyebrow.

“Shush.”

“Make me.”

The challenge led to a passionate kiss, that led to another passionate kiss, that led to a series of passionate kisses. Eventually, the couple was more than just kissing. Delphine's hands untangled themselves from Cosima's dark dreadlocks and ran themselves down her tan body, exploring every inch of it. Soon, her lips followed suit, and Cosima was placed in a world of bliss.

After the second encounter, the two women laid next to one another, so intertwined they looked like one. Cosima's head rested on Delphine's chest, an arm slung across her midsection, while Delphine cradled her with one arm, and used the other to play with Cosima's hair. The motion was so soothing that before she knew it, Cosima's eyes were closed, and she was drifting off to sleep.

Once Cosima's breathing slowed and it looked as though she were asleep, Delphine thought all of the things she had ever been too afraid to tell Cosima. Then, after Delphine was almost positive Cosima was asleep, she let them all out. "I wish there were a way to hold you closer to me and never let go. I never want to lose you again. I love you, Cosima Niehaus. More than you know. And someday, I'll marry you because I want to spend the rest of my life lying in your arms. I love you."

"I love you, too, Delphine," Cosima said sleepily, snuggling closer to her, "and the things you say when you think I'm asleep."


End file.
